ichebodfandomcom-20200214-history
Houses: House Duchamp
House Duchamp, formerly known as House Vaughn, is one of the oldest lines of nobility, dating back to a time where one’s wealth came from the fertility of their farmlands and weight of their cattle. Unfortunately in the modern age, an old bloodline counts little towards one’s capability to rule successfully, and in (DATE) the former Vaughn House were thrown into disgrace by Galette Vaughn, the daughter of Lord Harold Vaughn. They are the smallest nobility family in current existence. Fall of the Vaughn family Miss Vaughn was found guilty of conspiracy against her father, and was by him, controversially sentenced to death. The lord did not mourn his daughters death until several months later, when she was to be proven innocent by a squire serving under his house. To the flaw of her father, Miss Vaughn had been killed, and Lord Harold Vaughn had, during his time of distrust against his daughters word, accused Sir PLACEHOLDER1 of the PLACEHOLDER1 house, to be an adulterous bastard attempting treason against the house’s Lord and Lady. Upon being proven wrong, the Vaughn house were sent into a humiliated exile and spiral of despair, though even in exile, Lord Vaughn managed to defend his title. On his deathbed, Lord Vaughn had lost the majority of his wealth and resources in an attempt to defend the borders of his land. After the Lord's passing, the Vaughn house were stripped of their lordship at knifepoint, and Vaughn’s land was passed onto that of House PLACEHOLDER2. inheritance and Countship Before his passing, Lord Vaughn signed away his title and land to that of his grandson, Frank Vaughn, and though admitting defeat at the foot of an army, the soon-to-be Count did however, make an appeal to Lord PLACEHOLDER2. They pleaded to have their title restored under the circumstance that they change their name to Duchamp to disassociate from the shame their family had brought in their prior generations. As a downpayment of honesty, Luthien Vaughn’s inherited wealth was offered to aid the reconstruction and re-stabilisation of the late Lord Vaughns land, but Lord PLACEHOLDER2 rejected the initial offer, though agreed to let them serve under his house as Counts. He then proceeded to take half of the Countess’ offerings in compensation for sparing their lives. The once again broke, humiliated house were instead given the county of PLACEHOLDER3, and henceforth known as Duchamp, being their forty-second ruling house. The butt of a joke, Lord PLACEHOLDER2 had intended to watch the wry county slip to madness under the couple’s ruling, as it had been passed around more than any county in memory due to its link with Dimelle, and therefore inherited troublesome nature. Accomplishments To the surprise of Lord PLACEHOLDER2 and many others, the county was brought about to some form of stability by the Count and Countess. Somehow gaining the aid of the Ichochebod, the couple successfully implemented a system of magic registration and restriction to limit possessions, and expose those at highest risk, which decreased the number of possessed killings and victim suicides by 90%. Having created a safer environment with the help of close watching Ichochebod, doors were opened to trade in neighbouring lands who had previously avoided any association. There were several setbacks in (DATE) when a plague of vampirism broke out amidst communal villages, and the Countess had those most vulnerable escorted off the immediate premise of the island and to neighbouring lands. A small army of an unknown vampiric bloodline rebelled against the Count and Countess, and evaded their grasp for three months, distraught that their lands had been seized and placed under order other than theirs. The Leaders of said army were finally brought to justice at the wit of Count Frank Duchamp and his men, and although the majority of the large group were executed, vampirism has continued to pose issue amidst the county, despite the house’s best efforts. After deeming the outbreak due to unclean living conditions which aided the spread of the disease, Frank Duchamp ’s first action was to implement a system of health insurance which boosted available jobs and opened training opportunities of which were initially offered to the public at no cost. PLACEHOLDER3 became quite quickly famed for its medical expertise, thanks to the Duchamp school of medicine, that quickly partnered with Lord PLACEHOLDER4’s School of Magic. Family members *''Frank Henri Duchamp'' (House head) *''Luthien Emanuelle Duchamp'' (House head) *''Moelle Yhanic Duchamp'' (Daughter of Luthien and Frank Duchamp) *''Omarr Baldric Duchamp'' (Brother to Frank Duchamp)